wings
by drade666
Summary: Teresa walks in on Drade, Balthazar and Gabriel only to end up joining the fun


_**WING'S **_

Teresa had the notes from their latest case that Drade had asked for and was about to enter the red headed huntresses hotel room. Drade didn't stay in the same motels as the boys instead she usually got the most plush hotel suite she could find in the whole city this time was no different, it was a 10 star hotel with full service included. Teresa knocked but received no answer but discovered instead that the door was open so she decided to enter any way but soon regretted the entire decision discovering Drade sitting on top of Gabriel who had his wings stretched beneath him as her wings folded forward just barely covering his and hers naked bodies while Balthazar nipped along her neck from the opposite side.

"Oh MY GOD!" Teresa let out in shock as she stood watching the scene

"Oh, hello…um this isn't what it looks like" Balthazar said as all 3 of them looked over to the brunette huntress watching them.

"Really cause it looks like your having a ménage…what ever is French for 3" Teresa said trying to look away

"That would be trios," Drade said moving her wing down slightly so she could see over it.

"Oh, then it's exactly what it looks like" Balthazar chimed in after a few moments as his own set of wings unfurled behind him

"It could be 4" Gabriel said wiggling his eyebrows at the young huntress earning a smirk from Drade.

"I think I'll just leave" Teresa said as she turned to leave but was stopped when the sound of snapping fingers was heard.

Teresa froze as 2 large bright purple wings fluttered on her back practically sparkling with each movement. Balthazar snorted then disappeared only to reappear behind Teresa instantly groping the base of her wings. Teresa yelped at the sudden burst of sensation before moaning as he rubbed gingerly at the bases.

"Balthazar! Come on now, easy she's never had wings before" Drade stated trying to get the older angel to release the new fledgling's wings.

"Oops, my bad" Balthazar said as he removed his hands from Teresa's wings allowing her to breath again.

Balthazar grabbed the huntress's hand leading her to the bed but Teresa was still hesitant about the whole thing. The whole situation was made worse when the brunette noticed a large bowl sitting on the nightstand filled with what looked like melted milk chocolate.

"What is that?" Teresa asked looking at the bowl with a head tilt

"Something sweet for later" Gabriel responded as he shifted beneath Drade to a better position.

Teresa blushed she really wasn't sure about this now especially seeing as she new some of the stuff Gabriel and Drade got up to on their own.

"Aw, she so cute" Balthazar said as he nudged Teresa on to the bed giving her a full view now of…well everything.

Drade shifted off of Gabriel so she was facing the brunette huntress now on her knees so close that Teresa could feel her warm breath. Drade was surprisingly beautiful with that crimson hair glowing against her pale white skin as it flowed like 2 rivers of blood over her breasts. Teresa was taken back by the gentleness of Drade's touch as she caressed the young huntress's shoulder before moving to her forearm then suddenly Teresa found her mouth being taken by Drade's own. At first she resisted the gesture unsure if she really wanted it or not but soon the insecurities melted away was Drade's very experienced hands set to work rubbing, caressing and raking against her flesh under her cloths.

"Whoa! Now that's hot," Gabriel sang as he moved behind Drade moving a hand up her spine from the small of her back.

"Absolutely, Your mate certainly knows how to put on a show" Balthazar complimented as he moved behind Teresa gently placing his fingertips into her flight feathers making them shutter.

Drade swallowed a moan that escaped Teresa's mouth before breaking the kiss they'd been sharing to remove her shirt. Drade's hands cupped the brunette's hips as she pulled her in closer to place lazy kisses down her neck to her chest as Balthazar dug his fingers a little deeper into Teresa's wings causing her to moan sharply. Gabriel moved his hands around Drade's torso to caress the along the scar that ran the length of her torso before she turned her head capturing his mouth in her own for a deep, sloppy kiss.

Teresa was watching them taking note for the first time as to just how handsome Gabriel truly was. Gabriel had very lean muscle structure combined with a very impressive wing span all six golden wings seemed to frame him perfectly, then there was Balthazar he was pretty impressive too again not buff like Sam or Dean but still pretty handsome with large burgundy wings. Suddenly Drade's grip tightened on Teresa's hips as she jerked forward moaning and biting her lip as she closed her eyes.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Teresa asked a little breathless with Balthazar's teasing of her wings still going on.

"Sorry, Gabriel!" Drade breathed out Teresa now able to see what was going on. Gabriel had at some point grabbed the bowel full of Chocolate from the nightstand and was now rubbing the warm liquid along the crack of her ass and up her back.

Teresa was about to say something when she was abruptly cut off by a warm sticky sensation entering her feathers. Balthazar smeared the warm chocolate along Teresa's flight feathers before smearing it along the ridge of the wing. Drade reached behind her dipping her fingers into the chocolate bowel then smearing it over Teresa's breasts before licking it off as Gabriel did the same behind her. Gabriel moved in close to Drade's back squeezing her breasts gently then running his hands to her hips before finally entering her in a single fluid movement forcing a groan from her.

Suddenly Teresa felt awkward again watching Gabriel fuck Drade until she felt Balthazar do the same to her. Drade captured Teresa's mouth with her own while the angel's fucked them wings flaring in anticipation of the climax, which was swiftly approaching. Drade bit Teresa's lip drawing a small amount of blood from it as all four of them fell over the edge together.

The after glow was amazing as they all lay together hot, sweating and panting a tangle of wings and limbs. Balthazar ran his fingers lazily over Teresa's wings as Gabriel wrapped his around his mate encircling Drade laying claim to her.

"So why purple?" Balthazar asked Gabriel as he leaned up on his elbow

"Because she always said that was her favourite colour" Gabriel stated simply as he placed his chin on Drade's shoulder

"Oh alright, makes sense" Balthazar shrugged

"Next time just ask me" Teresa chimed in

"We did" Gabriel protested

"Snapping your fingers and making me have wings is NOT asking" Teresa pointed out

Drade laughed as her leather wings coiled around her along with Gabriel's 6 golden wings on top of them. The next morning Teresa's wings were gone but imagine the surprise when Sam and Dean witnessed the 2 angels and 2 girls walking from the same hotel room.


End file.
